mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyacci
|main2title = Younger |main2 = Micro-Series issue 5 Young Ponyacci.png |main2width = 135px |main2caption = Young Ponyacci in |temptitle = Ponygliacci |temp = Princess Luna "that was Ponygliacci" S9E13.png |tempcaption = Ponygliacci pictured in Between Dark and Dawn |costumetitle = Clown |costume = Micro-Series issue 5 Clown Ponyacci.png |costumewidth = 125px |costumecaption = Ponyacci in clown makeup in |kind = Earth |sex = Male |occupation = Clowning instructor Clown (formerly) |eyes = Moderate amber |mane = Light cornflower bluish gray |coat = Light orange |cutie mark = |headercolor = #F9AF66 |headerfontcolor = #ECF7FD}} Ponyacci is a male Earth pony who appears in the IDW comics. He is a well-known clown entertainer and founder/instructor at Ponyacci's School of Clowning, Japes, and Buffoonery. Development and design Ponyacci and the overall plot of were inspired by the Italian opera Pagliacci and are, by extension, a reference to Alan Moore's graphic novel Watchmen. Ponyacci's design in clown makeup is based on the Pierrot costume. Ponyacci bears a resemblance to Clyde Giddyap. Depiction in the series Ponygliacci is alluded to in Between Dark and Dawn. Depiction in comics Ponyacci first appears in Issue #5. He appears, initially unidentified, outside a carnival tent where Ponyacci, the "greatest clown in all of Equestria", is giving a performance. Because he seems depressed, Pinkie Pie offers him her ticket to Ponyacci's show, but he politely declines and says not even Ponyacci could make him laugh. After Ponyacci's performance, Pinkie and Twilight Sparkle go backstage to meet him and discover, as he washes off his makeup, that he is the same depressed-looking stallion they met before the show. Ponyacci explains that, though he loves being a clown and making others laugh, age is starting to get to him and he has decided to retire. Pinkie is devastated by this news, and Ponyacci is happy to know that he was such an inspiration to her, but he says "every performer needs to know when to leave the stage." The next day, Pinkie sings an uplifting song for Ponyacci to try and cheer him up and convince him to not retire. Unfortunately, Ponyacci is resolute about his decision. He offers Pinkie Pie several tips on how to improve her own performing, and Pinkie gets another idea: instead of being a clown, Ponyacci should teach clowns. Ponyacci is greatly intrigued by this idea, as he wouldn't need to travel so much or perform night after night and he could still leave his mark on comedy for generations to come. In gratitude, he hugs Pinkie Pie and thanks her. Some time later, Ponyacci establishes his School of Clowning, Japes, and Buffoonery, and he appears happier than ever. On Issue #9 page 5, Ponyacci appears in a crowd of ponies at Apple Con 45. Ponyacci also appears on a poster on Issue #40 cover A. Quotes }} Gallery Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Comic issue 40 cover A.jpg Comic issue 40 credits page.jpg References de:Ponyacci Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers